


Lingering Bruises

by Fate_Ending



Category: Zero | Fatal Frame, Zero | Project Zero | Fatal Frame Series, Zero: Akai Chou | Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly, Zero: Shisei no Koe | Fatal Frame III: The Tormented
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fate_Ending/pseuds/Fate_Ending
Summary: Drabbles from the first three games. Inspired by Bruised by Letters From the Fire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to do the first three games, because I left if I jumped over Lunar Mask right to Black Water it would be weird and wouldn't flow... For the record, I have never played Lunar Mask, nor watched a playthrough of it - I am Canadian and as a result do not have access to the game. I don't like to write based off of "watched" content in regards to this series... I actually play the games. Anyways, enough of the ranting, ENJOY.

If the worst part  
Is the best that you've got  
Then I'll take it  
I'll take it  
If you're haunted  
By all that you're not  
Then I'll show you  
I'll show you just who you are  
-Bruised, Letters From the Fire-

_I already knew, to some extent._

_That little girl, it was you._

_The one I had looked on so fearfully in the mirror._

_The one from the hallway._

_I gave everything I had then, to make sure you were freed._

_Freed from the duty you failed._

_I didn’t realize it wouldn’t be enough._

_That he would have to stay with you too._

_Are you both happy?_

_Are you both safe, on the otherside?_

_Kirie, Mafuyu…_

_I miss you both._

_I carry both of you, and your experience with me._

_Always._

_I may be bruised,_

_And only witnessed the worst parts of our experiences in my sleep…_

_But I’ll show them._

_Just who we are._

_The three of us._

_Together._

_…_

_Was what we did worth it?_

_Did it settle your soul?_

_Were you able to finally rest?_

_Are you finally freed from that insanity?_

_That pit of darkness?_

_Sae…_

_Were we finally able to reunite you with your sister?_

_Even if I lost mine?_

_I know she’s here, with me,_

_The marks on my neck prove that._

_But were you finally joined as well?_

_I regret it, the day I gave into you and Mayu._

_But I can’t help but think back, and wonder…_

_Are you both happy where you are now?_

_I hope so._

_I dreamed of you, of the sacrifice we went through._

_The three of us._

_I know I made you two happy._

_Even if I’m truly not._

_Continue being happy for me, please._

_It’s the only thing that keeps me from clawing out this bruise._

_…_

_I sent you to the Otherwsie._

_With my offering of tears._

_The sorrow that was held in them was not for the loss of you._

_But for the happiness that you were finally free._

_Just as you freed me from my pain._

_Perhaps it was a roundable, and deadly way,_

_But I, like you, am finally free._

_I’m able to sleep._

_Yuu…_

_Reika…_

_Do you think in the next life, we can all meet again?_

_I think I’d like that._

_It would heal the bruise left on my soul…_

_I will survive._

_In this life and the next._

_I welcome the day I see you next._

_Maybe next time I can meet Kaname and Amane._

_Maybe next time, we can all call each other family?_

_…_


End file.
